frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen 2 - Rozdział IX "aż do śmierci"
Hejka, w końcu udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział i od razu chciałbym was przeprosić, że tak późno go wstawiam ale chciałem aby najlepiej wyszedł . Miłego czytania! Wstała tego dnia wcześnie. nie mogła zasnąć, to wszystko co się wydarzyło poprzedniego dnia sprawiało, że nie mogła spokojnie spać. Najpierw budzi się w nieznanym miejscu nic nie pamiętając, później spotyka jakiegoś mężczyznę, który o dziwo wie o niej wszystko, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że się w nim zakochała. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak ale ufała mu, w końcu się nią zajął, a ten pocałunek...czuła wtedy jakby cały świat się zatrzymał na ten moment. Postanowiła pójść na plaże tam gdzie Hans ją znalazł, chciała pobyć przez chwilę sama i poukładać sobie myśli. Gdy dotarła na plażę, Postanowiła się przejść wzdłuż niej i po prostu wsłuchać się w szum fal, lecz nie przeszła kilkunastu kroków, gdy zobaczyła coś dziwnego pod jedną z desek, od razu tam podeszła i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła znalezisko.Był to jej portret, spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy nagle wszystkie wydarzenia się jej przypomniały . dwa dni wcześniej - Skończone - powiedział artysta podają Elsie malowidło z jej podobizną - dziękuje, możesz już odejść - powiedziała, po czym malarz wyszedł - Naprawdę pięknie to wyszło - powiedziała odkładając portret na stolik obok i siadając na łóżku - Królowo - powiedział wchodzący kapitan statku - coś się stało kapitanie? - odpowiedziała Elsa - zbliża się storm, musimy zawrócić - ale...ale nie możemy, musimy płynąć dalej - odpowiedziała stanowczo - ale jak nie zawrócimy możemy zostać zalani przez jakąś z fal - nie zezwalam... musimy płynąć dalej - odpowiedziała odwracając się od niego i patrząc przez okno na zbliżającą się burzę. Kapitan w tym czasie wyszedł mrucząc coś pod nosem - pójdę lepiej sprawdzić jak sobie tam radzą może będę mogła jakąś im pomóc - powiedziała do siebie, po czym wyszła na pokład Burza szalała, każdy robił co mógł, żeby utrzymać się na pokładzie. Elsa stała tylko trzymając się jednej z lin - Co ja najlepszego narobiłam - powiedziała, po czym fala przewróciła statek rozbijając go o rafę. Udało jej się wypłynąć spod wody i złapać jakąś deskę. Rozejrzała się dookoła, nikogo nie było widać, wszędzie tylko szczątki statku - Halo! Jest tam kto?! - wykrzyknęła ale bez odpowiedzi - muszę coś zrobić - powiedziała ,a następnie wgramoliła się na deskę i przytwierdzając się do niej za pomocą lodu, skierowała ręce w stronę wody, chcąc rzucić całą swoją moc jaką ma w kierunku wody, lecz nie zobaczyła fali zbliżającej się za nią i zatapiającej ją gdy rzucała zaklęcie, które się w jakiś niewiadomy sposób odbiło i trafiło ją w serce *** Anna właśnie zbiegała po schodach, była tak podekscytowana, że aż zjechała po poręczy. To był dzień na który czekała całe życie i wiedziała, że nic go nie zepsuje. Wbiegła szybko do jadalni, odkąd jej siostra wyjechała musiała jeść sama z Olafem, no właśnie - Ciekawie gdzie go wywiało - pomyślała i zwróciła się do jednej służącej która podawała jej właśnie posiłek - widziałaś gdzieś Olafa? - niestety księżniczko ale nie - dziwne, nigdy nie odpuszczał śniadania, nawet przychodził jako pierwszy - zastanawiała się - może, denerwuje się ślubem tak jak ja i też wszystko sprawdza - uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zaczęła jeść Po śniadaniu wpadła, do ogrodu, żeby zebrać jakieś najładniejsze kwiaty do bukietu, chciała zrobić to osobiście, gdyż musiała wybrać jak najładniejsze tak aby pasowały do jej sukienki - ciekawie czy Kristoff też tak się denerwuje jak ja - Powiedziała do siebie, uśmiechając się *** Hans się obudził, był naprawdę szczęśliwy i nawet nie przejmował się tym, że jego życie skończyło się gdy uciekł z zamku, miał teraz Else która go kochała, a on kochał ją. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na miejsce gdzie powinna ona leżeć - nie ma jej - powiedział do siebie, ze strachem w głosie, ale szybko się uspokoił - pewnie poszła się tylko przejść ale lepiej pójdę jej poszukać - wstał i ruszył w kierunku plaży - Elsa! - krzyczał rozglądając się w dookoła. Gdy nagle zobaczył ją - Elsa - szukałem cię, dlaczego tutaj siedzisz i co tam trzymasz? - Ty wredny kłamco! - odwróciła się, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec czystą złość- jak śmiałeś mnie okłamywać! I jeszcze całować! Jesteś świnią i pewnie znowu chciałeś wykorzystać naszą rodzinę tylko teraz mnie...i nie kłam wszystko już pamiętam Popatrzył ze smutkiem na nią, to już był koniec, Elsa odzyskała pamięć, a on zaraz pewnie straci Elsę, zrobił krok w jej kierunku -elso... wszystkie te kłamstwa mówiłem, bo nie chciałem ciebie stracić, a pocałunek był prawdziwy i...-załamał mu się głos -...ja naprawdę ciebie kocham, przecież nie mówię nic o królestwie bo chciałem z tobą być, bez względu na to gdzie będziemy mieszkać i kim będę. zrozum nie chcę tronu chcę ciebie! Nie spodziewała się takich słów, była w nich szczerość i prawdą ale nie chciała w nie wierzyć. Odwróciła się od niego, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy - Jeżeli mówisz prawdę, odejdziesz i już nigdy nie wrócisz - ale Elso, najpierw musisz mi coś wytłumaczyć... dlaczego chcesz abym odeszedł skoro ty płynęłaś do mnie? - Co masz na myśli? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie - Znalazłem przy tobie, mapę, a na niej była zaznaczona Nasturia - skąd wiesz, że akurat płynęłam do ciebie? - odwróciła się do niego ze mieszaniną smutku i złości na twarzy - Bo, po tym jak mnie pocałowałaś zrozumiałem że ty coś do mnie czujesz - uśmiechnął się i przetarł jej łzy z twarzy - Ja...ja...- nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, to była prawda. Hans widząc że Elsa się waha złapał ją i przytulił , ona nawet nie protestowała - muszę wracać do Arendelle - powiedziała mu odsunął ją od siebie - Wiem, ale nie sama - udowodnię ci, co do ciebie czuje choć bym miał przesiedzieć w więzieniu do końca życia *** zbliżała się ceremonia ślubna Anna stała przed wejściem do kościoła gdzie zaraz miała wziąć ślub z Kristoffem. Organy dały znak do wejścia pannej młodej. Ta wzięła tylko głęboki oddech i ruszyła w stronę ołtarzu, a tam stał Kristoff... w garniturze, co wywołało mały uśmieszek na twarzy Anny. Kiedy stanęła już koła Kristoffa, nic się już nie liczyło tylko on i ten moment -Czy ty Kristoffie bierzesz, Tę oto Annę za żonę i przysięgasz jej wierność aż do śmierci - Tak - odpowiedział Kristoff księdzu - Czy ty Anno bierzesz tego oto tu Kristoffa, ze męża i przysięgasz mu wierność aż do śmierci - Tak - Tak więc ogłaszam was mężem i żoną, możecie się pocałować Kristoff nie czekał tylko od razu doskoczył do Anny i pocałował ją, na co wszyscy zaczęli klaskać Czy to już koniec problemów w Arendelle? Gdzie zniknął Olaf? Oraz co się stało z mocą Elsy? Wszystko to w następnym rozdziale! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach